Glee Fictional Season - 5x02
by Karrio
Summary: Glee Fictional Season - 5x01 "Friends" Here: /s/9761166/1/Glee-Fictional-Season-5x01 Glee Fictional Season - 5x02 "Countrified" - Will and Finn bring an unique weekly assignment
1. Press Release

**5.2 Countrified **

_Press Release_

Singers:

Kurt Hummel (Duet)

Blaine Anderson (Duet, Group)

Sam Evans (Solo, Group)

Kitty Wilde (Group)

Ryder Lynn (Group)

Tina Cohen-Chang (Group)

Unique "Wade" Adams (Group)

Marley Rose (Duet, Group)

Jake Puckerman (Duet, Group)

Hilary Opain (Group)

Artie Abrams (Group)

Ryan Nichols (Solo, Group)

Finn Hudson (Duet)

Will Schuester (Duet)

* * *

Songs:

Forever and Always - Shania Twain

How do I live without you? - Trisha Yearwood

Not a day goes by - Lonestar

Dust on the Bottle - David Lee Murphy

Boots Scootin Boogie - Brooks and Dunn

Stand - Rascal Flatts

* * *

Teasers:

Finn and Will decide to get Countrified

Surprising news for the New Directions

New Directions gets their 11th Member

Rachel has a conversation with her idol

* * *

Guest Stars:

Barbra Streisand - Herself

Miranda Cosgove - Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough - Hilary Opain


	2. 5x02 - Countrified

5.2 Countrified

Last time on Glee: Santana started working at Spotlight Diner, revealing she has a new dream. But hasn't said it out loud. Ryder and Kitty have became a couple. New Directions were down 3 spots. They had 2 auditions, but the group chose friendship over another great voice. But good news is that they did accept one. Finn and Rachel seems to be missing each other, but don't know how to deal with it.

Choir room before school

_Will and Finn came into the room, both grinning wildly at the group. Will goes to sit down as Finn began this week's lesson._

Finn: With only a few weeks left until Nationals, Mr. Schue and I decided for a fun week before we get into heavy rehearsals. Now, we could have done a few things, but ultimately, we decided on this topic. _Finn writes Country Songs on the whiteboard. _Country songs tells amazing stories from relationships to break ups _We get a shot of Sam looking depressed. Blaine notices it _but more importantly, everyone can relate to them. Besides having a dog named Banjo.

_Will nods and goes to stand beside Finn._

Will: That's right Finn. Now, use this week's assignment to get loose for Nationals, but also see if you can connect to each other. Remember, we were extremely lucky to go to Regionals. We might have killed it there, but we only got there on a technicality, We need to pull out all the stops if we want to win Nationals this year.

_Marley raised her hand._

Marley: So we can choose any country song?

_Both Finn and Will nodded._

Ryder: Mind giving us an example? I mean, there are plenty of country songs.

_Will and Finn grinned at each other as Finn sat down behind the drums. _

_He started to the beat to "Boot Scootin' Boogie" as Will began to sing._

Will

_Out in the country past the city limits sign__  
__Well there's a honky tonk near the county line__  
__The joint starts jumpin everynight when the sun goes down__  
__They got whiskey women music & smoke__  
__It's where all the cowboy folk go to boot scootin' boogie_

_Finn__  
__I've got a good job I work hard for my money__  
__When it's quittin time I hit the door runnin'__  
__I fire up my pickup truck & let the horses run__  
__I go flyin' down that highway to that hide-a-way__  
__Stuck out in the woods to do the boot scootin' boogie_

_By now, the entire group was up and dancing. Finn handed the drumsticks to the drummer and joined Mr. Schue in a _ do-si-do..

_Will and Finn__  
__Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin__  
__Cadilac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie__  
__Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie_

_Finn__  
__The bartender asks me says son what'll it be_

_Will__  
__I want a shot at that redhead yonder lookin' at me__  
__The dance floors hoppin' & it's hotter than the fourth of July_

_Finn__  
__I see outlaws, inlaws crooks & straights all out makin' it shake__  
__Doin' the boot scootin' boogie_

_Will and Finn_  
_Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin__  
__Cadilac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie__  
__Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie_

================= Glee ====================

**Sam's locker before Glee practice**

_Sam was at his locker. He was putting his math books in when a picture of Brittany fell on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, staring at the picture, missing her like crazy. Blaine came up behind Sam and gently put his hand on his shoulder._

Blaine: You ok Sam? I noticed when Finn mentioned break ups, you got this sad look.

_Sam is still looking at Brittany's picture._

Sam: You know, I've dated Quinn, Mercedes, Santana _Blaine's eyes opened in shock _and Brittany. But it's Brittany the one I miss the most. I don't know why.

_Blaine leaned his back against the lockers, looking at Sam._

Blaine: Maybe it's because she was your first real crush?

_Sam pins Brittany's picture on his locker door and shuts the door. He stood beside Blaine._

Sam: I miss her like crazy. I honestly thought she could be the one.

Blaine: Have you talked to her since she went to MIT?

Sam: I went out a weekend to surprise her, but she already had a boyfriend.

Blaine: I'm sorry to hear that Sam. You will find a girl who will love you.

_Sam forced a smile and clasped Blaine on his shoulder._

Sam: Thanks dude. I will be in a bit.

_Blaine notices the forced smile but nods anyways._

Blaine: Sure.

_Sam watches as Blaine walks towards the choir room, his heart heavy. He knows he has to move on from Brittany. Sighing, he began to walk towards the choir room, as he began to sing softly._

**Sam**

_Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart _

_Close my eyes to see it, when the world gets dark __  
__Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul __  
__I wrap it close around me, when the nights gets cold __If you asked me how I'm doing __  
__I'd say just fine __  
__But the truth is, baby __  
__If you could read my mind _

_Sam walks into the choir room, standing in front of the group. _

_Not a day goes by __  
__That I don't think of you __  
__After all this time __  
__You're still with me it's true __  
__Somehow you remain __  
__Locked so deep inside __  
__Baby, baby, oh, baby __  
__Not a day goes by __  
__  
__If you asked me how I'm doing __  
__I'd say just fine __  
__But the truth is, baby __  
__If you could read my mind __Not a day goes by __  
__That I don't think of you __  
__After all this time __  
__You're still with me it's true __  
__Somehow you remain __  
__Locked so deep inside __  
__That baby, baby, oh, baby __  
__Not a day goes by __  
__  
__Not a day goes by __  
__That I don't think of you __  
__After all this time __  
__You're still with me it's true __  
__Somehow you remain __  
__Locked so deep inside __  
__Baby, baby, oh, baby __  
__Not a day goes by __  
__That I don't think of you_

_Everyone clapped as Sam took a seat. _

Will: That was good Sam. That was for Brittany wasn't it?

_Sam looked surprised._

Sam: How did you know?

_Will gently smiles._

Will: I am old, but I do pay attention.

_Sam nods. _

Sam: It was about Brittany. Brittany is my first real love, which is why it hurts, but with help from a friend _Sam nods to Blaine _I am ready to move on. I mean, I won't ever forget her, but I think it's time for a new Evans Romantic Chapter.

_Blaine smiles widely as the group supported Sam._


	3. Chapter 3

**McKinley High's Courtyard **

_Blaine was sitting on the steps, eating his lunch and talking with Sam. Kurt was standing behind the fence, watching them both with a ghost smile on his face. He waited until Sam left before walking towards his ex boyfriend._

**Kurt: **You and Sam seem to have became really good friends.

_Blaine turns and smiles at Kurt. He still loved Kurt, even though they aren't together._

**Blaine: **He's missing Brittany. Did you know that he dated Quinn, Santana and Mercedes? Honestly, I thought him and Mercedes was just an urban myth as neither talked about it.

_Kurt chuckles as he came towards the piano. He leaned against the brass item, facing Blaine. He grinned._

**Kurt: **Well, remember they did tell us through "Summer Nights", though Mercedes just said it was a fling.

**Blaine: **Exactly. A fling could mean a one time thing, or could be a few week affair.

_Kurt Snickered._

**Kurt: **Blaine Warbler. You continue to surprise me. Sometimes I still wish...

_Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes, never once blinking. He tried to send his feelings in that single glance. He stepped closer to Kurt, taking his hand._

**Blaine: **Kurt, I have apologized and will continue to do so for cheating on you. Like I have said, I thought we were broken up. But that is in the past. My feelings will never fade away. I will always love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Not matter if we are together or not. Preferably together but if you met a guy in New York and decide he's your lover, then I will stand aside and not say anything, even though inside I will be supporting a broken heart.

_Kurt's eyes widen as he felt the same way towards Blaine. _

**Kurt: **Well there is this guy _Blaine got a sad look _but honestly, I think that will stay more of a friendship than any romantic relationship. We just didn't have the spark, though his accent was cute.

_Blaine scruches his eyes, trying to determine what Kurt meant by that. Kurt took his hand from Blaine's and sat down at the piano. In the background, you can see Sam, Finn, Tina, Kitty, Will, Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Hilary, and Unique sitting a table and talking. As Kurt played the first note, a silence fell over the courtyard._

**Kurt**

_Mmmmm..._

Oooh, in your arms - Kurt began to sing the first two lines, looking at Blaine. Blaine just had a smile on his face, as he knew this song well. Actually, this was one of their favourite love songs.

_I can feel your heart beat now  
I can really feel your love _

_In your arms,  
I can still feel the way you want me  
when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_ And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..._

Blaine joined in on the chorus.__

**Kurt and Blaine**_  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every morning  
to your sweet face  
Always_

oooh baby

**Blaine**_  
In your heart  
I can still hear a beat  
for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can still feel your love for me  
in your heart_

**Kurt and Blaine**_  
And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way_

_and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
(I wanna wake up every morning... with you )_

**Kurt (Blaine)**_  
In your eyes  
(I can still see the look of the one)  
I can still see the look  
of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see your love for me)  
I can still see your love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)_

I'm keeping you forever and for always...  
That's a keeper, baby  
Oooh always and forever

I'm in your arms

_As they finished the song, clapping rained down upon them. Kurt and Blaine were standing on the exact spot 2 years ago when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. _

**Kurt: **2 years ago, we stood on this exact spot. I told you then, and I will tell you now. I am never saying goodbye to you Blaine.

_Kurt drew Blaine in for a hug as we get a shot of the Glee Club smiling, happy for the two love birds._

**Spotlight Diner**

_Thanks to Santana, Rachel managed to get a job at Spotlight Diner. She was working her first shift today, which just happens to be the graveyard shift. As Rachel was sorting the sugar cans for coffee, someone walked in and sat down in Santana's section. Santana was halfway towards the table when she realized who it was. As soon as she recognized the customer, she went back to Rachel._

**Santana: **Rachel, I'm busy right now. Can you take table 20 please? But I do expect half the tip though.

_Rachel nodded and got up. Her mind wasn't really at work right now so she didn't recognize the customer. In the background, Santana was watching Rachel and made a small bet with the cook. Rachel approached the table, pulled out her waitress notepad, ready to take the order._

**Rachel: **Hello, welcome to The Spotlight Diner. My name is Rachel Berry and I will be your waitress tonight. If you want a song, please just tell me and I will do my best to accommodate it.

**Customer: **.Did you say Rachel Berry? Why does that name sound familiar?

_Rachel's mind still wasn't at work but as soon as the customer spoke, something told her to look up. Sure enough, as soon as she did, she nearly dropped her notepad. Her eyes widen in surprise. You can see Santana grinning in the background as the cook gave her some money._

**Rachel: **It's ... it's you... You're Ms. Streisand.

_Ms. Streisand smiled at Rachel._

**Ms. Streisand: **I take it that you are a fan?

_Rachel managed to speak, even though she was terrified she would say something offensive._

**Rachel: **Not just a fan. You are my idol Ms. Streisand. I actually auditioned for Fanny Brice in the upcoming revival.

_Ms Streisand smiled at the young waitress._

**Ms. Streisand: **So I take it that you want to be a Broadway Actress?

_Rachel nodded._

**Rachel: **Yes. Even if I didn't get Fanny Brice, I will not give up.

_Ms. Streisand began to closely look at Rachel. _

**Ms. Streisand: **Can you sing Ms. Berry?

_Rachel nods again, with a smile forming._

**Rachel: **I love to sing. I led our Glee Club for 3 years, in which 2 years we made it to Nationals.

_Ms. Streisand finally figured out why the name sounded familiar._

**Ms. Streisand: **You wouldn't happen to be the same Rachel Berry who ran into my old friend Patti LuPone at Sardi's a couple years ago?

_Rachel's eyes widen in shock again. She spoke, this time, her voice was quiet._

**Rachel: **That was me.I didn't know she would remember me.

_Ms Streisand grinned._

**Ms. Streisand: **She said she wouldn't have but she said there was something special about you. She saw the talent in you, so she decided to watch your performance in New York. She was impressed, though she did say you broke the "Professional Code" kissing your duet partner. She did mention he was cute.

_Rachel's cheeks went red. Ms. Streisand noticed and chuckled._

**Ms. Streisand: **The way I see it, being a performer is all about emotion. You have to live in the moment and do what you feel. _Her phones rings. She answered it, and a few moments later, she hung up. She got up from the table. _I'm sorry to do this, but I am needed. We shall meet again Ms. Berry, and next time, I want to hear you sing.

_Ms. Streisand placed a $30 tip on the table and walked from the Diner. Rachel picked it up and went to split it with Santana._


	4. Chapter 4

**After School**

_Kurt stopped by WMHS to visit with Finn, who was getting his things ready for home. Kurt knocks on the door to the choir room and sits down in a chair._

**Kurt: **How's it going Finn?

_Finn smiled at his brother, putting some files into his bag._

**Finn: **I'm doing great.

**Kurt: **How's college going?

_Finn smirked as he sat down beside Kurt._

**Finn: **I won't lie. Some of the classes are hard, but overall, it's going well. I am enjoying college life.

_Kurt arched his eyebrows at Finn._

**Kurt: **And the parties with Puck?

_Finn looked at Kurt with surprise._

**Finn: **How did you know?

_Kurt let a chuckle escape him._

**Kurt: **My dad told me. Look Finn, I'm really proud of you. You have turned your live around since coming to New York earlier this year. You have became that confident Finn again. If there is anything I can do, please just let me know.

_Finn nodded, happy. He drew Kurt into a hug._

**Finn: **I am proud of you as well Kurt. Out of the 4 of us, you got hurt the most. But look at you know. Working at Vogue, getting back together with Blaine and attending NYADA. _Kurt looked at Finn, shocked. _My mom told me. Speaking of which, how come you are back in Lima? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?

_Kurt shook his head._

**Kurt: **It was Mr. and Mr. Berry's anniversary last weekend. Rachel and I came down to Lima to celebrate before they got sick. Rachel had to go back since Santana helped her get a job.

_Finn looked sad when he heard Rachel was in town._

**Finn: **Rachel was in town and she didn't stop in to say hi?

**Kurt: **Kinda like how you came to New York to fight Brody?

_Finn shook his head, pleading._

**Finn: **Come on, that's not the same thing. Brody and Rachel were seeing each other and I just beat the crap out of her then boyfriend.

_Kurt winked at Finn._

**Kurt: **So what you are saying was that you were afraid to face Rachel?

_Finn chuckled._

**Finn: **Apart of me was scared to face Rachel, but I was more afraid to see Santana.

_Kurt looked confused._

**Kurt: **Why Santana?

_Finn ran his hand through his hair._

**Finn: **Well, during the fight, we messed up the hotel room, breaking a few things. I wasn't sure who booked the room, so I kinda booked it out of New York in case it was Santana. I would imagine she wouldn't have been happy to get the repair bill.

_Kurt burst out laughing._

**Kurt: **Alright. You are now officially off the hook. But Santana never got that bill, so I assume it was under Brody's name.

_Finn let out a sigh of relief._

**Finn: **Thank you Grilled Cheezus.

_Kurt got a serious look._

**Kurt: **In all seriousness, what's going on with you and Rachel? I know you guys hooked up at the failed wedding reception.

**Finn: **Ho... I should have guessed she would have told you.

**Kurt: **She only just told me last week.

_Finn got up and went to grab his bag. He mentioned Kurt to follow him. Once they were both outside the Choir Room, Finn locked the door. Kurt and Finn walked down the bare hall._

**Finn: **I have no idea what's going on with Rachel and I. I mean, we just resumed our friendship a few weeks ago.

_Kurt was walking beside Finn._

**Kurt: **Do you still love her?

_Finn gives Kurt a sideways glance._

**Finn: **I know in my heart that I will always love her. I spent a good amount of time on the break up this year. Now, I feel like I can finally move on, like how Rachel did with Brody.

_Kurt placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder._

**Kurt: **Between us Finn, I personally don't think she has gotten over you. I think dating Brody was just an excuse for her to avoid dealing with the break up. This is just me, but I think you guys should talk.

_Finn and Kurt walked outside. A cab was already waiting for Kurt. Kurt gave Finn a hug as Kurt climbed into the cab for the airport. He was taking the next flight to New York._

**Next day before Glee meeting at Ryder's locker.**

_Kitty came behind Ryder and wrapped him in a hug. Smiling, Ryder turned around and kissed Kitty tenderly._

**Ryder: **That song yesterday between Blaine and Kurt. You can tell they love each other.

_Kitty gave Ryder a death stare._

**Kitty: **You sing me a sappy Taylor Swift or a soft Carrie Underwood song and we are done Ryder Lynn.

_Ryder chuckled, bringing Kitty closer to him._

**Ryder: **What? You don't like being serenaded?

_Kitty playfully slaps him on the arm._

**Kitty: **Not in front of everyone. I still have a reputation to protect.

_Ryder grinned at Kitty and closed his locker. The couple entered the choir room, going to sit beside Marley and Jake. Shortly afterwards, Finn and Will entered the room._

**Will: **I am really proud of you guys. You are taking the assignment to heart. I can see how much closer you guys are. Oh Artie, you had an announcement?

_Artie nodded and rolled to the front of the class. He fixed his glasses before speaking._

**Artie: **As most of you guys already knew, I was working on a film earlier in the year. Well, I am now pleased to announce the script is almost done and I will be holding auditions for the starring roles.

_We get shots of everyone clapping and cheering. _

**Will: **Artie, that's awesome.

_Blaine looks at Artie._

**Blaine: **You wrote the script yourself?

_Artie grins._

**Artie: **I did not Blaine. In fact, I would love for you guys to meet the writer today. Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to the writer.

_Artie points to the door and waited. A few seconds later, Puck walks through the door, grinning wildly._

**Puck: **This script is badass.

_Will smiles and walks to the front of the class as Puck sat down beside Finn. Puck and Finn high fived each other._

**Will: **I guess this will be a good time to say my news as well. Next year will be my final year leading The New Directions. In fact, next year will be my final year at William McKinley.

_Everyone's smiles turned to frowns. _

**Tina: **But Mr. Schue, you are Glee Club. Without you, there is no club. No offense Finn.

_Finn agreed with Tina._

**Finn: **Tina, you are right.

_Will took a chair and sat down in front of the room._

**Will: **Emma and I want to start a family. Besides, Finn will be here next year.

_Finn looked at Will._

**Finn: **I will be?

**Will: **You will still be in college right?

**Finn: **Actually no. I'm in the fast track program, which means I will be done college next year, right as you are retiring.

_We get shots of everyone looking even sadder. _

**Marley: **Well, looks like this will be the last year for us then.

_Will looks amongst the faces, his heart breaking at the sadness upon them._

**Will: **Look guys, this isn't the end. But we don't have to worry about that now. We have another audition tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I get into this chapter, I know half of what I am about to write probably would never happen in Glee. I say probably, as there is a small small small small small small small chance it could. RIB did say he wanted to write some, and I quote, "weird shit on the show" so here's my take on that weird shit. _

Next day at Marley's locker

_Jake comes over and wraps his arms around her back. She leans against his chest momentarily before turning to face him, smiling._

Marley: Jake, I have something I want to ask you.

_Jake arches his eyebrows._

Jake: If the question is that if I'm in love with this big cute dork, then the answer is yes.

_Jake bops Marley on the nose. Marley rolled her eyes laughing._

Marley: Good to know how you think of me.

_Jake just grins._

Marley: But I have another question. I was going to audition for Artie's movie and I was hoping you would audition as well.

_Jake leans against Marley's locker._

Jake: Do you know what's it about?

_Marley shook her head no._

Marley: I don't. Artie just said to audition with any song, which apparently the leads will be singing quite a bit. And I have a good song, but I need a super hot guitarist and duet partner.

_Marley just gave Jake her puppy dog eyes. Jake tried to resist but soon found himself agreeing._

Jake: Who can resist those cute eyes? Know when it will be?

_Marley hugged him._

Marley: After school today.

Jake: So what is this good song you mentioned? And please don't say it's a Taylor Swift song.

_Marley stared at Jake, hands on her hips, pretending to be all serious like._

Marley: And, pray tell Jake Puckerman, is wrong with Taylor Swift?

_Jake tried to hide his amused look, but had a feeling he didn't succeed as Marley started to laugh._

Jake: And that's the dork I'm in love with. Taylor Swift has good songs, but have you noticed most of her songs are about break ups? If I didn't know how much you love this guy, I would think you were sending me a message.

_Marley brushed her hand alongside his cheek._

Marley: Fair point. But it wasn't a Taylor Swift song. _Marley pulled out sheet music from her locker before shutting it. She handed it to Jake. _It's this song.

_Jake took the piece of paper. He nodded._

Jake: I like this song. Haven't heard it in a while though.

_Marley took his hand, and they began walking towards the Cafeteria._

Teacher's lounge

_Finn came running into the room and looked for Will. Finding him sitting with Bieste and Emma, Finn dropped into the vacant chair. With a hasty greetings to Bieste and Emma, Finn handed an envelope to Will. Will read it, then looked up at Finn, his face blank. Will mentioned for Finn to follow him and soon we see them enter Principal Figgin's office. Figgins shuts the door as the scene fades out._

**Choir Room**

_Figgins, Will and Finn are standing in the front of the room, all with solemn looks on their faces. The kids are all nervous, knowing that Figgins only comes in with news about the Glee Club. No, not just news, but important news._

Figgins: After Nationals, The New Directions are done.

_The camera pans around the room, showing shocked and sad faces. No one spoke for a moment. They were digesting the information, when Figgins went on._

Figgins: The reason why is because some Australian guy is rebuilding a famous ship. You might know it as "_Titanic II"_ and he wants to do a trial run from Australia to New York.

_We get a shot of everyone's confused look. They looked at each other, then back at Will and Finn, who both were wearing smiles._

Sam: I don't understand. Why are we done after Nationals because of some trial run?

_Will stepped forward, taking up the tale._

**Will: **Simple Sam. Mr. Palmer is a huge fan of show choir, and he wants to test out if there is a market for an international Show Choir Competition. And he's offering _The Titanic II_ as the place to hold the competition.

_Everyone's face turned into excitement. _

Blaine: Let me see if I got this right. They want to host an internation Show Choir Competition, but they want to make sure it's viable, so they want us to test it out, while testing out a new cruise ship?

_Will nods, confirming._

Will: That's correct Blaine. However, there are a few catches. First one is we need to win at Nationals, which seems like it'll be a challenge.

_Hilary speaks up. She is becoming more comfortable with the group._

Hilary: Of course it will be a challenge. This is the final stage, where the best of the best compete.

_Finn went and brought in a TV with a DVD player. He plugged them in and insert a DVD. He looked at the crowd in front of him._

Finn: I went and checked out the competition after I heard you guys won Regionals. 2 new groups, both have great singers. However, there is one that I am really worried about.

_Finn pressed play. A video came on with the group wearing masks (Think of the clip we saw in Katy or Gaga). As soon as it was shown, Blaine and Tina let out a whimper. As stopped the DVD player, everyone looked at Tina and Blaine._

Blaine: We are screwed.

_Tina said at the same time._

Tina: We are sunk.

_Sam spoke up._

Sam: Who are these guys?

_Blaine answered softly. Worry in his voice._

Blaine: They are the new super glee club. They are known as Throat Explosion, a club that is completely outcasts.

_Artie speaks up._

Artie: So kinda like how we are?

_Tina takes up the answers now._

Tina: No. They do us better then we do ourselves. It is rumored they rehearsal everyday, all day and nothing else. People are starting to dub them better then Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers when Blaine was the lead.

_Finn nods, and points to the now blank TV screen._

Finn: Exactly Tina. They are extreme. As Tina said, they are being dubbed as better the Vocal Adrenaline. I realize most of you haven't performed against them, but they cleaned our clocks the first year as New Directions. At the time, they were considered the best Glee Club around. And now, it seems like Throat Explosion is that 2nd coming.

_Artie remarks, half sarcastically._

Artie: Thanks for reminding us.

_Ryder addresses Will. Figgins left a little bit ago._

Ryder: What's the 2nd thing?

Will: The 2nd thing is that we need to raise $2000 if and when we win Nationals. Since New Directions won last year, we have gotten a few Booster Clubs. They will provide some of the money but we will have to raise the rest.

_Finn nods at Will and turns towards everyone._

Finn: We are thinking of hosting a Talent Show sometime before Nationals. We will ask to see if any Alumni will come back and help but most of the work will have to be done by us. I realize we just put alot of pressure on you guys to win Nationals, but I personally feel you guys are up for the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auditorium after school**

_Puck and Artie where sitting in Mr. Schue's spot, wiaiting for Jake and Marley to audition. They were whispering to each other as Marley and Jake were backstage, getting ready. _

**Puck: **This is the only audition this week right?

_Artie nods, sighing._

**Artie: **Yes. But I don't expect alot will audition with what's at stake. I got the sense they are just overwhelmed. I honestly thought we could place at Nationals, but with the information passed today, I'm not so sure. We don't have any of the big brass voices, like Kurt, Rachel or Mercedes, nor do we have the swag like you and Mike had.

**Puck: **Artie, you know why we won Nationals last year? Yes, it had something to do with Rachel's voice, but we worked as a team. Everyone stepped up and took charge. I have been in that choir room once, and I can already tell you guys are a much closer team sooner then we were. I don't know much but I do know you need chemistry to win games. This is the same thing.

_Artie felt his spirits rise as Jake and Marley walked onto the stage. Jake had his guitar and sat down on a stool. Marley stood beside him. Jake began to strum Dust On the Bottle._

**[Marley]**

_Creole Williams lived down a dirt road_

_Made homemade wine like nobody I know_

**[Jake]**  
_Dropped by one Friday night and said can you help me Creole  
Got a little girl waitin' on me and I wanna treat her right_  
_I got what you need son, it's sittin down in the cellar_  
_He reached through the cobwebs as he turned on the light and said_

**[Jake and Marley]**  
_There might be a little dust on the bottle  
But don't let it fool ya about what's inside  
There might be a little dust on the bottle  
It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time_

**[Jake]**  
_She was sittin in the porch swing as I pulled up the driveway  
My ole heart was racing as she climbed inside_

**[Marley]**

_She slid over real close and drove down to the lake road  
Watched the sun fade in that big red sky_

**[Marley]**  
_I reached under the front seat and said, now here's something special  
It's just been waiting for a night like tonight_

_There might be a little dust on the bottle  
But don't let it fool ya about what's inside  
There might be a little dust on the bottle  
It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time_

**[Marley]**  
_You're still with me, and we've made some memories  
After all these years theres one thing I've found  
Some say good love, well it's like a fine wine  
It keeps getting better as the days go by_

**[Jake and Marley]**  
_There might be a little dust on the bottle  
But don't let it fool ya about what's inside  
There might be a little dust on the bottle  
It's one of those things that gets sweeter with time_

_Artie and Puck wrote down notes._

**Puck: **We will let you know soon.

_As Jake and Marley left, Puck remarked to Artie._

**Puck: **That's the chemistry I was talking about. You guys will do well at Nationals.

_Puck and Artie left the auditorium._

**Choir Room next day.**

_Will stood in front of the group._

**Will: **I realize that we threw alot at you guys yesterday. As Finn said, we both believe in you guys. We both know you can handle the pressure. Now, please welcome Ryan Nichols, who was going to audition last week.

_Ryan walked in, shyly. Will smiled encouragingly at her as she sat down at the piano._

_How do I  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be? _

_Oh now  
I need you in my arms need you to hold  
You're my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life._  
_Without you_  
_There'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me._  
_And I_  
_Baby I don't know what I would do,_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_  
_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything,_  
_I need you with me,_

_Baby 'cause you know that you're everything,_  
_Good in my life._  
_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_  
_How do I live, without you baby_

_As the song ends, we see Kitty and Ryder, Marley and Jake holding hands, looking at each other with tender looks._

_Will got up and walked towards Ryan._

**Will: **For such a small person, that was a powerful performance. What do you guys think?

_Sam got up and went towards Ryan. He extended his hand._

**Sam: **Welcome to the New Directions.

_Ryan shook his hand and sat down. She kept her head faced towards the front._


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday afternoon**

_Will was standing at the front of the room._

**Will: **I have a great song to perform before we get into our National set list and preparation.

_Ryder remarked._

**Ryder: **What's the point Mr. Schue? If what Tina, Blaine and Finn said is true, we don't have any chance of winning.

**Jake: **I agree with Ryder. Why should we try if we have no chance?

**Unique: **Unique is with them as well. We might as well ...

**Sam: **Enough.

_Sam jumped from his chair and faced the group._

**Sam: **Yes, they maybe a better group, but we will not roll over and give up. Since joining the New Directions, we have faced hardships after hardships and we still came out on top. I mean, we had to deal with Sue trying to tear us down, we had to deal with all the backstabbing and cheating, we dealt with how the school still hates us, but not once did we back down. No, we never gave up.

**Unique: **But Sam

_Sam held up his hand._

**Sam: **No butts Unique. In fact, the only butts I want to see are yours in the auditorium after school. I've got the perfect song for this moment.

_Sam turned on his heels and left the room._

**After school**

_Everyone entered the auditorium and sat on the stage, waiting for Sam. Sam came in, guitar in hand._

**Sam: **One thing about country music is what Finn said. Everyone can relate to it. Either through break ups, make ups, or drinking. Another common theme is about not giving up. If we lose at Nationals, I want to say that I did my best. I don't want to look back and regret not trying. And I think, for the seniors, you would feel the same. So I wanted to sing this song.

**[Sam]**

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Everyone got up and joined in the chorus. Finn and Will sat at the desk, watching._

**[Sam, Blaine, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Artie, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique]**  
_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

**[Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie]**  
_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out_

**[Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty]**  
_The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down_

**[Ryan, Hilary, Unique]**  
_Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

**[Sam, Blaine, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Artie, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique]**  
_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh

**[Sam, Blaine, Hilary, Ryan, Tina, Artie, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique]**  
_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

_Sam tapped Blaine on his shoulder and waited until everyone cleared out for the weekend._

**Blaine: **What's going on Sam?

_Sam looked around, making sure they were alone before pulling out a box from behind the curtain._

**Sam: **We need some intel on these guys. Are you up for another mission, Nightbird?

_Sam opened the box, to reveal Nightbird's suit. Blaine looked at it, then back at Sam._

**Blaine: **Do you know where they are?

**Sam: **Fort Wayne, Indiana. That is only an hour and a half away.

_Blaine grins and puts on his mask._

**Blaine: **Lead the way Blonde Chameleon.

_Before leaving the auditorium, Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon peeked out, making sure they weren't seen. Once the coast was clear, they ran down the hallway, epic music playing in the background. _

**5.3 Preview **

_Finn is talking on the phone_

**Finn: ...**I need your help Rachel ...

_Santana reveals her New York Plans_

**Santana: **... I will be ...

_But wait. What happened to the mission?_


End file.
